


starla: the empire of stars

by notteess



Category: Babii, Thai Actor RPF, offgun
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, I'm Bad At Summaries, Inspired by The Selection Series, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notteess/pseuds/notteess
Summary: After Atthaphan Phunsawat, the crown prince of the Starla Empire presented as an omega at his coming of age ceremony. The young prince decided to hold a competition between the neighboring dukedoms in hopes of finding a potential mate. Enter five handsome alpha males, competing for the Empire's sole heir's hand in marriage.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	starla: the empire of stars

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for a while but I'm not sure whether or not I should continue it. if you read this and are interested in the story please do leave a kudos and comment! the more people interested the more reason for me to continue it! :D 
> 
> this is only the prologue which explains why it's so short lmao, happy reading!
> 
> as usual, this has not been proofread so excuse any typos and grammatical errors!  
> -tee

**_~ YOU ARE INVITED ~_ **

_The Royal Family sincerely invites,_

**_THE ADULKITTIPORN FAMILY OF SELLIA_ **

_To attend the Crown Prince's Beautillion Ball_

_Sincerely, Khun Phunsawat_

**_⇍•STARLA: THE EMPIRE OF STARS•⇏_ **

\--=--

“Greetings to the Lesser Star of the Empire,” a young guard said firmly. A small man stood in front of said guard, dressed in a white ceremonial suit with a thick red mantle adorning his shoulder, he silently watched the two dark oak doors in front of him swung open, their gold handles glimmering in the light. 

“Mother Empress,” Gun said softly as he walked into his mother’s dressing room. A fairly large room that was used by the empress when getting ready for royal events. The room was painted fully white with gold cravings in the shape of stars along its edges. In the middle of the room, a small folding screen was placed between two large closets that hosted the empress’ dresses and accessories. Two large landscape paintings could be seen placed above-said closets. Gun's mother was situated right next to the folding screen, in front of a grand dresser, talking softly to her head maid with her eyes closed. A dark red carpet covered the entire floor, silencing the young prince’s footsteps. 

The empress was currently getting her hair fixed by one of her maids, Janhae. The young girl was trying her best to put the empress’ hair into an elegant but simple braid as she pulled the long hair into a bun. The Empress smiled gingerly. Her eyes stayed closed even when she heard her son call her name. Seeing her smile, the young prince could not help but smile back at his mother, fixing the cufflinks to his suit jacket before sitting down beside the woman, taking her hands into his, silently rubbing the back of her hands as he hummed a small tune.

“Nervous?” the empress, Ple Saowarot, teased. She knew that her son had the habit of humming when he was on edge. The small man gave another smile for the empress when he saw the women open her eyes slightly to peek at her son’s obvious anxious demeanor.

Atthaphan Phunsawat was the Empire of Starla’s crown prince. He had the given nickname of Gun, which could only be used by the people closest to himself. At the tender age of eighteen, the young prince was about to present himself in front of the empire for his coming of age ceremony. That was the day where he and the rest of the empire would officially learn what his secondary gender would be.

At a coming of age ceremony, the results of a person’s analyzed DNA, most of the time in the form of their sweat would be announced. The results would show which type of pheromones said person was secreting from their bodies, therefore confirming their secondary gender. The ceremony was usually held a few days after an individual turned eighteen. As a person's secondary gender could only be known after their eighteenth birthday, for it was at that age when an individual's body would start secreting their secondary sex hormones.

In their world, there exist three secondary genders; Alpha, Beta, and Omega. 

Alphas, the first type of secondary gender, were known as strong, confident, charismatic, smart, and dominant individuals. They were the leaders of society when the secondary gender first appeared in the world. Alphas were known to produce a special type of pheromones. They had the power to influence people from these pheromones alone. Able to completely nullify their enemies with a mere glance or with their very presence. It was no surprise that most people wanted to be an Alpha, to be a strong individual not scared of anyone. Individuals that can say with confidence that they could and would survive even when left alone in the world. Alphas became the kings of the social hierarchy, leading kingdoms and wars. 

Their very own empire, Starla, was made up of five different kingdoms that eventually came together as one empire. This was achieved through a battle of dominance between the five kings after years of endless war. Ultimately Gun’s great-great-great-grandfather, Khunpon Phunsawat, was declared as the strongest alpha, able to make the four other kings tremble from his presence. This fact made him the most suitable leader of their new empire, while the four other kings became dukes, overlooking their previous kingdoms as part of the Starla Empire.

Alphas took up only around ten percent of the entire world population. A small number in their population of merely twenty thousand people.

Betas were the second type of secondary gender. Sex hormones of this gender gave almost zero changes to a person. Betas were people that were not sensitive to pheromones and they could not detect the secondary gender of other people, living a completely normal life of mostly being unaffected by other’s pheromones. However, people of this gender could still be affected by an alpha's dominance, if an alpha was to forcefully set off their pheromones in the beta's direction, betas could easily be put into submission by an alpha, whose pheromones were known to have a dominating effect. Despite this fact, betas could not be influenced by an omega’s pheromones. 

Since then, the genes of betas had been researched to understand why they could not be influenced by an omega’s scent. Suppressants created from a beta’s DNA had been developed by scientists, made to help alphas be immune to an omega’s scent for a short amount of time. Although, the production of this suppressant had stopped when the population of omegas declined. 

Betas made up about ninety percent of the population. Making the majority of citizens in the Starla Empire, betas. 

The last secondary gender was known as Omegas. They were known as physically weak individuals. Sitting right at the bottom of the social hierarchy, living their lives to be people-pleasers, whether it was as an entertainer on stage or at some individual’s private home. Omegas were looked down upon and not only that, most alphas despised omegas for being able to put an alpha into a state of chaos, not being able to think clearly only because of an omega's scent. A group of omegas was also seen as a threat to most alphas in power for they had the ability to bring an alpha to their knees. This group consisted of omegas who had mastered how to fully control their pheromones and sensory glands, able to withstand even an alpha's pheromone while continuously secreting their own to subdue the alphas. Even though only a small number of omegas had this ability. Alphas, as the kings of the social hierarchy, still hated this fact.

This resulted in the people of the Starla Empire, under the ruling of the second emperor, to force the creation of a policy which stated that no household should host more than one omega in their home, forcing people to send children out of their homes, the minute they presented themselves as an omega at the age of eighteen. Omegas were not a favorite in society, it was almost impossible for an omega to get a steady and safe job, leaving most them in poverty until the end of their lives, this policy drastically cut down the omegas’ already small population. Although, the policy had been revoked when Gun’s father rose to the throne. Omegas, being a gender the only existed as a product of an alpha and beta’s recessive genes were an extremely rare secondary gender. This resulted in the omega population not being able to bounce back.

Omegas made up less than one percent of the entire population.

Through the ruling of Gun’s father, discrimination towards omegas were since seen as a crime, punishing people who dared hurt them by death, if necessary. Omegas became a protected group of people and the emperor created a special village for them, a village that was created to give them a safe place in society.

The young prince sighed as he remembered the discrimination that the omegas went through because of the alphas’ insecurities. 

He had only a few hours until he knew which group he himself would belong to. And Gun was nervous when he really should have nothing to be nervous about. Both his mother and father presented as alphas at their coming of age ceremony. Making it a high possibility that he would do the same. However, he could not help the unsettling feeling that was still present in the pits of his stomach, making the young man quiver in his mother's touch. The empress laughed softly, trying her best to soothe her son’s nerves.

His own DNA sample had been taken a few days after he turned eighteen, and the results were ready to be announced a few days after that. Plans for his Beautillion Ball was immediately in motion afterward, his father sending out invitations to the neighboring dukedoms and to the people who lived around Starla’s capital, Solistia. Opening the gates of the grand castle for the crown prince’s coming of age ceremony. 

“Greetings to the Star of the Empire,” Gun heard a guard speak from outside of his mother’s dressing room. The two oak doors swung open once more, revealing his father in clothing that mirrored his own, a white suit with gold accents and a red mantle, the garment hung from his right shoulder and reached the man’s ankles. The wind softly blew the red fabric back as he walked towards the mother and son pair. 

The emperor, Khun Phunsawat, placed a hand on Gun’s shoulder, squeezing his son’s covered skin. The prince gently rose from his seat, letting go of his mother’s hands, and bowed to his father, earning a small pat on the back. “How was your day, Father Emperor?” the small man asked with a smile, the Emperor grinned in return before promptly sitting down beside his wife, taking the hand Gun had just let go and rubbing small circles to the woman’s palm. 

“It’s been fine,” the emperor answered calmly. “How about you, Son? Nervous?” his father asked, successfully making his mother laugh in return, replying that she had said the same thing only a few moments ago. 

“He’s been humming nonstop,” the woman answered with a teasing grin which made his father laugh as Gun whined. The young prince placed his arms around his father’s shoulders and pressed most of his body weight onto the older man’s body.

If any other person were to see this, they would have had their jaws hanging on the floor. However, the empress’ head maid, Jane, and her assistant, Janhae, had been used to seeing the royal family’s playful behavior behind closed doors and could only laugh when they saw Gun hanging over his father, clinging to the emperor’s back tightly. 

Gun was still pouting when his father gave a soft pat to his head, “My one and only son is about to become an adult,” he said with a fond tone. “Why are you so nervous, Little One?” the prince smiled when he heard his father speak, the nickname Gun had not heard since childhood resurfacing.

The crown prince sighed before pulling away, walking around his father so he could face his parents, “What if I don’t present as an alpha?” he asked quietly as he smoothed out his suit jacket, once again playing with its cufflinks. 

The pair in front of him exchange looks for a moment before staring back at Gun, “What about it?” they asked in unison with a small grin.

The small man laughed as he reached for his parents’ hands and held them tightly. He knew his parents were the last people who would discriminate over someone’s secondary gender. He knew that they would help him even if he was to present as a beta or even an omega at the beautillion ball. 

They were, however, part of the Royal Family, the one family that held the most power in the entire empire. If an empire was to be led by an Omega Emperor, what was to become about the dukedoms led by Alpha Dukes, that surrounded and supported them. Surely they would not sit tight and just accept the fact that an Omega would take the throne. Alphas were hot-tempered and could not stand the slightest bit of competition from someone that they saw was weaker than them. Gun shuddered, he truly feared for what would happen to the empire if he was to present as anything other than alpha.

Gun was the one and only crown prince. This left the weight of the entirety of their empire on his shoulders. Sure, he had a sister, who would most definitely take the throne if she presented as an alpha if it was not for the fact that she was merely five years old. The empire had no other choice except him, forcing the young man to spend most of his days readying himself to take on the Golden Throne. His father was already nearing the age of sixty-five, at that age, the previous emperors were already living peaceful lives as their sons rose to the throne. But, as Gun was conceived when his father was in his late forties, the emperor had no choice but to continue ruling until the crown prince was of age. The prince truly did not have the heart to see his father work for another day and his coming of age ceremony was just the first step towards his coronation as emperor. The moment his father and the people deemed him worthy of being an emperor, the throne was his, and Gun would rather his coronation come with no other obstacles.

"What is to become of the empire if I were to present as anything other than an alpha?” he asked while waving his two hands in the air, “The other dukedoms would immediately start fighting about who should initiate the second world war!" he exclaimed, pacing in front of the two royals. "My bets are on Irudelle, by the way." Gun finished by pointedly staring at his father, before leaning his back to his mother's dresser and sighing exasperatedly.

Watching their son complain so adorably, the couple tried their best to hold in their laughter. Smiles threatening to break their poker faces that eventually cracked when Gun pouted his lips at them. Laughter and coos quickly filled the room, even Jane and Janhae were trying hard to stifle in their giggles. Gun annoyedly stared at all of them for a while, the four immediately subduing their laughter and apologized with smiles adorning their faces.

Silence surrounded the room and Gun watched as his father leaned to his mother's ear, whispering to her, "I would've placed my bets on Aquille." Prompting another burst of laughter from the people around them, the empress nodding her head quickly in agreement. The prince could not help the small giggle that escaped from his mouth, shaking his head lightly as he felt weight slowly be lifted from his shoulders.

“My Beautillion Ball is the most anticipated royal event of this ruling. The empire would be in absolute chaos if I were to present as a beta,” Gun whined once again.

“What if you present as an omega?” his father suggested with no malice.

The lesser star of the empire immediately shuddered at the thought, “If that happens then you should best be planning my funeral instead of my coronation,” he said in horror, shaking as his entire upper body was covered in goosebumps.

“Now, come on. That’s no attitude of my son,” his mother said before rising from her chair. Janhae had just finished fixing the last few strands of the empress’ hair, the woman looked extremely beautiful and elegant as her midnight blue gown flew down and covered her feet. “If this was the Gun Atthaphan I knew, he would immediately start practicing his pheromones control if he was to present as an omega,” the woman said before lightly fixing Gun’s hair.

The crown prince had his hair parted on the right side, showing off a part of his forehead. The prince smiled in defeat while the empress fixed the empire’s star-shaped emblem that rested on his chest, correcting its position so it would not be crooked. The young man only bowed his head lightly while the woman caressed his hair tenderly. His father watched the interaction with a smile.

“Well, I think it’s almost time for the ball,” The emperor said with a small clap to his hands, he gave his son a small hug before offering his arm to Gun’s mother.

The pair walked away like that, the empress’ hand lightly squeezing the emperor’s arm, small smiles on the respective adults' faces. They left Gun behind them, watching fondly as his parents talked quietly to each other while walking out of the empress' dressing room.

“Brother Gun.” A small voice said from underneath him.

The future emperor looked down, surprised to see his sister, Pimwalee Phunsawat, tug on his long mantle. Gun bent down and pulled the child into his arms, standing back up and following his parents.

“Well, if it isn’t the Lesser Moon of the Empire.” Gun said with a teasing tone, fixing the crooked tiara on her forehead, “When did you walk into the room, Pim?” He asked lightly as he kept walking, waving away the maids and guards that offered to carry his sister for him.

The tiny child grumbled and crossed her arms, “They announced it. However, all of you were too busy joking around to even notice me.” The princess whined adorably as Gun laughed, apologizing to the girl with a wide grin.

The sun was starting to set in the west, and as twilight came closer, Gun realized that he had not much time left. Because his beautillion ball was scheduled to begin at exactly seven o’clock that night. “Pim, Brother is going to start running, is that okay?” He asked his sister quietly so his guards and maids could not hear them. The young girl laughed and nodded.

“3,” Pim started with a giggle.

“2,” Gun followed with a mischievous grin.

“1!” the two screamed before Gun took off, shocking the two guards and three maids that were supposed to keep them from misbehaving.

He ran as quickly as he could towards the direction opposite of the ballroom, he could hear his head maid, Fahsai, complain about his makeup and hair. While his guards were complaining about his safety. The prince gave no care to their words, he only had less than an hour before the entire continent’s eyes and attention were on him. The anxiousness he had felt from earlier had been steadily building up and he wanted to let it all go. And if a sprint with Pim in his arms could be an efficient way to get rid of those nerves then best believe he would be running at full speed.

The two quickly took a turn and hid behind one of the pillars, peeking from it and laughing quietly when they saw the maids and guards run past them quickly. Seeing as the coast was clear, Gun put down his sister and opted to hold her hand instead. Walking down the hall before stopping in front of a small opening at the corner of the wall.

“It’s going to be a while until we can do this again, Pim.” 

The princess nodded back at him before tightening her hold. The two walked toward the opening and seemingly disappeared behind the wall.

\------

"Enter from Valleys of the East; the Duke and Duchess of Sellia," the Master of Ceremony announced before the entrance of the ballroom. The golden doors were quickly opened by the knights stationed there for the night, the Duke and Duchess of Sellia gracefully entered with polite smiles. "In honor of the crown prince's Beautillion Ball, the Duke and Duchess of Sellia are accompanied by their son and daughter. Lady Lapassalan Adulkittiporn and Lord Jumpol Adulkittiporn," two tall figures followed behind the Duke and Duchess of Sellia. The younger man was dressed in Sellia's traditional formal clothing, a jet black suit adorned with a blue cloak with white accents. The tall man walked with dignity as he firmly held his sister's grasp on his arm. The woman next to him was not any less dazzling, her long off white gown draped across the floor, leaving a trail similar to that of falling snow. 

The guests of that night's Beautillion Ball were quickly taken away by the last family's entrance. The Vihokratana Family of Irudelle, the dukedom located in the south of Solistia, greeted the new guests warmly. The families were already familiar with each other due to their closeness in geographical aspects. A tall glass of champagne was handed by the first son of Irudelle, a tall and kind man that had the name of Tawan Vihokratana. The first son of Sellia took the offer with a pleased smile, sipping from the small glass as the two friends exchanged small conversations. Jumpol Adulkittiporn was a man who had the given nickname of Off. He had very few people who could use that name freely with him, conscious of who would have the right to call him so casually. Tawan, a man he knew by the name Tay, had been one of those people. The two lords were familiar with each other since childhood, exchanging their given nicknames casually on their first meeting without knowing the significance the names had. 

"My Lords," a voice interrupted their chatter rather abruptly. A large tanned hand was placed on Off's shoulder casually. The tall man turned and looked up at the intruder, his smile growing when he saw the familiar face of Wayar Sangngern, the first son of Arudia, the dukedom located to the west of Solistia. 

The three lords exchanged nods and smiles, casual conversations once again exchanged between them as they waited for the ceremony to begin. 

The sound of a scepter hitting itself on the floor quickly made the ballroom quiet down. The sudden scent of dark oak quickly filled the entire room, forcing it silent with its domineering presence. Every single citizen of Starla knew what it was. It was the emperor's pheromones being released in large amounts to turn all the attention towards the large platform where the Golden Throne was situated. Emperor Phunsawat smiled when he saw eyes all on him, he laughed before speaking, "I thank you all for your presence at my son's Beautillion Ball. I ask for all your devoted attention as the ceremony is about to begin. Thank you," the emperor finished with a small bow. Off could feel very quickly that the old man had stopped secreting his pheromones, the scent still lingered in the air but not as prominent as before. The guest all nodded in unison, still under the dominance of the king's scent. Off scoffed lightly and downed his glass of champagne.

Before long, the high court representative, Marquess Loekhunnasombat, walked towards the throne, a scroll safely kept between his arms. Silence fell over the ballroom, not even a whisper was heard when Marquess Loekhunnasombat bowed to the emperor, earning a nod in return. When the marquess turned back, the Master of Ceremony immediately spoke, "Enter the Lesser Star of the Empire." The two golden doors opened for the umpteenth time that night, and from the light emerged the empire's jewel, the crown prince, Atthaphan Phunsawat.

Hushed whispers started to fill the ballroom as every single bachelor and bachelorette swooned over the small prince's appearance. Gun walked with confidence towards the throne, his strides straight as his nerves finally calmed down. The young prince stopped in front of Marquess Loekhunnasombat and greeted the familiar face. After the marquess nodded, he immediately kneeled in a knight's position, his red cloak draping over his small body as the marquess start to unroll the scroll.

Time almost stood still as the entire empire waited for the announcement. Their empire's future was neatly written down on the scroll the marquess held. All the influential families of the Starla Empire were stood in the ballroom with batted breaths as the marquess slowly run his eyes over the words written on the paper. 

"Written on this paper are the results of the crown prince's secondary gender analysis," the marquess began slowly. "By the Light of Starla, I, Marquess Loekhunnasombat, swear that all the things that I will announce tonight are correct and not fabricated in any way, shape, or form," a yawn escaped the mouth of the first son of Sellia. The young man had his own share of Debutantes and Beautillion Balls. Neither of those ceremonies had managed to entertain him, the young lord would rather spend his night playing chest with his knight, Chinnarat than to attend coming of age ceremonies that had no interesting happenings.

"With this, I officially announce that the crown prince's secondary gender is," Off picked up another glass of champagne, getting ready for the toast of celebration that will surely come after the crown prince was announced as an alpha. The noble stole a small sip of champagne with a bored expression, wondering why the marquess was dragging out the announcement--"Omega!" 

Off sprayed out the small sip of champagne he had, his manner classes completely forgotten as he stared at the prince's frozen body. Gasps and loud whispers immediately filled the ballroom. The emperor had his eyebrows knitted as he stared at his son. The young prince still had his head bowed down as if he himself didn't believe the results of his own DNA analysis. 

Like clockwork, a sudden sweet scent filled the entire ballroom. The smell of orange blossoms and jasmine with a hint of vanilla rudely poked the noses of every single unmated alpha in the room. Hearts of said alphas sped up quickly as they all target the main source of the dizzying scent. Off held the glass of champagne tightly until it shattered in his hand, repeating his attempt at self-restraint by clutching the edges of his dark blue cloak. A small step was taken by Oabnithi Wiwattanawarang, the son of the Duke of Aquille, the dukedom north of Solistia. That step finally awoke the emperor. The dominating scent of dark oak once again filled the ballroom and subdued all the alphas in the room. The emperor quickly motioned towards Thanat, the son of Marquess Loekhunnasombat, who was a beta, to take the young prince to his room. The young lord complied and brought the omega prince to his feet, leading him away from the crowd and into the safety of his own living quarters.

The ballroom launched into a state of chaos quickly after the omega's scent disappeared. Demanding the emperor's solution to the young prince's unexpected secondary gender. Off could only exchange glances with Tay, wondering about what was to come for their empire.

_**prologue: end** _

**Author's Note:**

> so how's the prologue? are you interested in the story? if you are please leave a kudos and comment! see you in my next fic!


End file.
